Call Out For Money
by SebastianTheCreator
Summary: This fanfiction is about Kaiba x Joey/Jonouchi. It might get rough later in the chapters. The characters are mainly Seto and Joey, but of course we will be meeting Yugi and the others too. I won't put any other characters on the character list since they are not the main characters. I hope you will enjoy it! :)
1. Chapter 1 - Shame

"But Mr. Kaiba, what is your newest plans for Kaiba Corp.?" the interviewer asked the tall young man in front of her, "I must apologies, but my plans for my father company is highly restricted" Seto Kaiba, the heir of Kaiba Corp, the biggest gaming company in all of Japan, said, "but your father's plans weren't making his company deal with games and card" the interviewer tried again to strike, "no, but I see no reason to keep dealing with weapons since we are not in war and none buys the Kaiba weapons anymore. I need no blood on my hands, neither should blood come on my little brother's hands" Kaiba stated, "oh yes, your little brother Mokuba. He intends to take over Kaiba Corp. after you?" she asked, "I have to call this to an end. I have a very important meeting in a couple of hours and I need to get to my mansion" Kaiba stood up and left without giving the poor interviewer a chance to end their interview probably.

Kaiba sat up into his private plane and left for good.

At the mansion..

"Big brother!" Mokuba came running down the hall way and jumped into Kaiba's arms, "Mokuba, have you been acting nice?" he asked and Mokuba nodded while smiling, "do you remember Yugi's friend, Joey Wheeler?" Mokuba asked, "I do. That little mutt head. The blonde one, right?" Kaiba asked, "yeah, he's in your office right now" Mokuba ran to his room as Kaiba walked to his office, he opened the door and there was the blonde boy standing behind the desk, his back facing the entrance and his face pointing directly to the view from the huge glass window.

"It's a beautiful sight, right?" Kaiba was leaning onto the entrance, Joey turned around quickly. Normally his eyes would be thundering by the sight of his rival, Kaiba. "Why are you here, Wheeler?" he asked, the blonde boy got a slight flush of a pinkish red colour on his cheeks, "it's because.. I am in trouble.." he started, "well, what a terific idea to come to the only one who doesn't care about you" Kaiba stated, "I.. Grr.. I need to lend some money" Joey looked away, slightly down at his feet to avoid Kaiba slightly surprised look, "you want me to lend money to you?" he asked shocked, "it.. It was a bad idea.. I need to go!" Joey rushed towards the door, which Kaiba was blocking in his leaning manner, "you can lend the money. How much are we talking about?" he asked and now it was Joey's turn to look surprised, "uhm.. 200.000 Yen" he said.

Kaiba closed the door behind him, "have a seat, pup" he said and sat down in his big leather chair, "200.000 Yen" Kaiba said while scribbling it on a check, "or maybe you want them in cash?" he looked at Joey, "uhm.. I don't know how to get the money from a check.." Joey mumbled, "I see" Kaiba stood up, "follow me".

Kaiba went to his basement, which was a parking lot for all his expensive cars. He pulled out a key from his jacket, pressed the botton and opened the car's right door, "get in" he said and Joey could not do anything else than follow orders. Kaiba drove them to the nearest bank, he walked inside with Joey right behind him, "you just shut up unless you are spoken to, understand?" Kaiba looked at Joey, who nodded slightly.

"Here you go" Kaiba handed Joey all the money in cash, it was clear that this kind of money was nothing for Kaiba, "let me drive you home, pup" he said and pulled Joey outside to the car.

"If you want those money, you have to work for me to pay them back. You are going to be my personal servant. Every day you will get 100 Yen and those will be written in a book, untill the day you have reached 200.000, you are mine" Kaiba said while driving his fancy car, "WHAT?! No way!" Joey looked shocked at Kaiba, "then give me the money" he said without looking at the blonde boy, "I..! Grr..! Fine!" Joey stepped out of the car as they reached his home; a small apartment in the low society part of Domino.

Kaiba stepped out too, "I'll have to talk to your father since you _are _only sixteen" Kaiba began to walk towards the bulding, "no wait! My father isn't home yet!" Joey jumped in front of the door, "then serve me some tea at your apartment" Kaiba pushed Joey aside and walked up the stairs with Joey right behind him.

Joey grabbed Kaiba's arm half way up the third group of stairs, "it's here.." he looked down as he pulled out a key from his pocket, unlocked the door, but he did not open it, "I have to warn you.. The apartment is nothing of your standa-.." he did not finish his sentence before Kaiba opened the door and revealed the shocking sight.


	2. Chapter 2 - Worthless

Kaiba looked shocked at the inside of Wheeler's apartment, "you live here?" he asked as he stepped into the filth, Joey looked down in shame, "I do.." he answered, almost mumbling. Kaiba removed his coat, but did not place it anywhere in the apartment, so he simply placed it on his left arm to rest and stay clean, "where is your father?" he asked, "be honest", Joey sighed, "I don't know. Most of the time he is somewhere in town drinking his brain out" Joey went to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room, he filled a pot with water and placed it on the boiling device. He sighed as he pulled out two cups from the cabinet above the boiler.

He placed a bag of tea in each of the cups and poured hot water over it, "do you use any milk or sugar?" he looked at Kaiba, his eyes told the poor boy the answer, so he simply placed the cup in front of the rich man.

An hour later - - -

Joey's father slammed open the door, "hey! Tramp! Where are you?!" he yelled in a threating way and with noticing it Joey tried to hide behind Kaiba in the couch. Kaiba notiched. He stood up and walked to the front door to greet the drunk man, who definetly did not expect the sight of the wealthy Seto Kaiba.

"Who are you?" he asked in a drunk manner, "my name is Seto Kaiba. Your son lended some money from my company and now he has to pay them back" Kaiba began, "I am not paying anything that little filth have bought!" the drunk Mr. Wheeler yelled, almost collapsing towards the wall next to him. Kaiba was normally a gentleman towards those, who were older than himself, but this drunk man did not deserve his respect. "I am well aware of your statement about this, and I am not asking you to pay. I am asking for your son to stay at my place untill he have payed out his debt" Kaiba's eyes glared right through the drunk man, almost removing the alchohol and sober him up, "so you want _my _son?" he looked confused at the young man, "fine. Take him, I couldn't are less" Mr. Wheeler moved to the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Kaiba turned towards Joey, "pack whatever you need, but not too much" he said, "meet me at the car" he left the apartment.

A few minutes later - - -

Joey came down the stairs and sat into Kaiba's car. His eyes were unfocused and his mind were somewhere else. Kaiba turned on the car and drove to his mansion.

"Will it this take long?" Joey asked with the tiniest voice, "it depends on how you work" Kaiba answered without looking away fro the road, "my father needs me.." Joey stated, Kaiba finally pulled the car to the side, "listen! You are en a debt! Live with it, pup!" Kaiba rose his voice slightly, coursing Joey to feel small and worthless, more than usual.

At the mansion - - -

Kaiba went to his office, but on his way he showed Joey a small room containing a bed, a dresser, a mirror, a desk and a chair, "this is your room" he had told the poor boy before he left. Joey started to unpack. Suddenly the door went open, it was Mokuba. Joey looked at Mokuba, "hello again" Mokuba said with a slight smirk on his lips, "yeah.. Here again.." Joey sighed, whicch made the smirk on Mokuba's lips disappear, "what's the matter?" he asked, "it doesn't matter.." he said, but Mokuba did not give up, "come on, you can tell me" he said and closed the door behind him, Joey growled slightly, which was very unsual of him, he grabbed Mokuba by the collar of the boy's shirt and ripped open the door before he threw the young Kaiba out in the hall way.

Kaiba saw his little brother sitting on the floor, crying. He ran towards the boy, "what happened?!" his voice was concerned, yet loud, "Joey threw me out of his room" Mokuba sobbed, "Yoshio!" Kaiba yelled and an old butler appeared near them in no time, "yes, Mr. Kaiba?" he looked really old, "take care of Mokuba. I need to show my new puppy its place" Kaiba said and opened the door to Joey's room, closed it behind him.


End file.
